The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Sutera plant known by the varietal name ‘Sumsut 03’. The new variety was developed in 2004 in a selected breeding program in Lùdinghausen, Germany. The purpose of the breeding program was to develop a Sutera plant with a semi-erect growth habit and long flowering time in the summer. The new variety is a selection from the cross of proprietary unpatented breeding plants. The female parent was Seedling 1-5 and the male parent was Seedling 1-70. The upright to semi-upright growth character of the new variety is similar to its parents but the new variety exhibits double flowers. The new variety was first asexually reproduced in July of 2004 by tip cuttings in Germany. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retail its distinctive characteristics and remains true to type through successive asexual propagations.
The following traits distinguish ‘Sumsut 03’ as a new and distinct cultivar from other Sutera varieties known to the breeder.
•Double flowers;
•Upright to semi-upright growth habit; and
•Long leaves that are rounded in shape.
Further, the new variety exhibits a similar rooting habit and white flowers like Sutera variety ‘Blizzard’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. PP10,996). However, ‘Sumsut 03’ exhibits double flowers and ‘Blizzard’ is a single flowering variety.